lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cassandra truth
animated film * •In Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Sid is kidnapped in his sleep by a tribe of mini-sloths who wish to sacrifice him to prevent the coming flood. When he stumbles back into camp the next morning, no one believes his story, insisting that he was just sleepwalking and dreamed the whole thing. Later the tribe reveals themselves to Diego when they ask Sid to return to them, but Diego turns them down in one of the film's more heartwarming moments. * Woody from all three Toy Story films. The first movie he was trying to convince the other toys that Buzz was still alive and he didn't kill him.note The second one he insisted to Jessie and Stinky Pete that Andy didn't break him intentionally. And in the third one, he had difficulty telling the other toys that Andy really wanted to put them in the attic and not in the garbage. * •Hercules: Phil discovers Meg is working for Hades (albeit unwillingly). When he tries to warn Herc, he will have none of it, going to the point of hitting him in a blind rage, leading Phil to leave at Herc's darkest hour. Hades ends up revealing Meg's involvement to Herc after taking his strength away. And boy, does it have a more crushing effect on Herc than having his strength gone. * In Epic MK doesn't believe her father's studies in that there are Leafmen who live in the forest. At least until she gets shrunken down to size to see them for herself. * •In Mulan, when the Huns emerge from the snow, Mulan is the only one who sees it. She returns to the city to inform Shang of this, but he doesn't believe her because she had earlier lied and posed as a soldier. The ordinary folk refuse to listen because she's a woman. In a twist of fate, Shan Yu and his army show up at that exact moment and take the Emperor hostage right in front of everybody. * In The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sally tries to Jack about her vision of his Christmas being a disaster. Jack, being blinded by his plans, blows her off and then Comically Missing the Point by thinking Sally was referring to his "Sandy Claws" outfit. * Happens to Mater in Cars 2. Due to his reputation as a prevaricator of fanciful stories (established in the "Mater's Tall Tales" shorts), none of his friends believe him when he tells about his experiences in international espionage. * Mr. Tweedy in Chicken Run notices early on in the film that the chickens are plotting something and insists on investigating, but his wife, Big Bad Mrs. Tweedy, will have none of it and forces him to think it's all in his head. Naturally, the chickens are left free to organize a revolt, thoroughly humiliate Mrs. Tweedy, and escape. Mr. Tweedy: I told you, they was organized. cartoons *•The Spectacular Spider Man • In the episode "Identity Crisis", Venom has revealed that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. The common reactions throughout the large cast of the show are laughter, disbelief, and momentary consideration ("it would explain a lot..."). Aunt May (looking around for hidden cameras): Am I being punked? * In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, a group of villains working for the Kingpin kidnapped Aunt May, leaving a ransom note demanding that Peter send Spider-Man to their headquarters. The plan worked, but when they overpowered Spider-Man and unmasked him, only the Rhino believed at first that they had caught the real Spider-Man. The rest all thought that Peter had been unable to find Spider-Man and had come disguised as him. (The fact that Spidey had temporarily lost his powers and had put up a pretty pathetic fight was probably the biggest reason.) In fact, Silvermane was disgusted with the Kingpin for "doing nothing but grabbing a harmless old woman and her nephew", which he didn't seem to take well... * In The Powerpuff Girls episode "Keen on Keane", Ms. Keane, a cat owner, gets angry at the Professor when he admits he hates cats. When he explains to her that he hates them because one made him jump off a building (a reference to an earlier episode, "Cat Man Do"), she doesn't believe him. Which is pretty ironic in that, with all that happens in Townsville, an evil cat seems pretty plausible. * Phineas and Ferb • Candace suffers from a severe psychosis because she can't convince her mother that her little brothers make a habit of violating the laws of common sense, physics, or current technological progress. Every time she tries to expose them, some remarkably convenient plot device eliminates the evidence just as their mother arrives on the scene. Her mother has commented on this being a delusion, making it reasonably close to an accurate adaptation of the original portrayal. **For that matter, she doesn't believe Phineas and Ferb when they back Candace up, merely assuming they're "imaginative". Actually a subversion, as it seems Linda's the only person in Danville that doesn't know about at least one of Phineas and Ferb's projects. (With the exception of the animal translator in "Interview with a Platypus", where she thought that it was cute but didn't get suspicious at all.) ** Mirroring Candace's problem (but not getting so worked up about it) Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa can't convince her mother that he's an evil Mad Scientist. ** Whenever Phineas and Ferb are getting industrial supplies trucked into the backyard, the contractor will look at Phineas and ask, "Aren't you boys a bit young to be doing this?" and Phineas'll respond, "Why, yes, yes we are." Word Of God is that they think the two are child prodigies (why else would they be ordering all of these things?), and if the delivery people were actually smart enough to not give them the items, they wouldn't accept them. How accustomed the delivery people are to Phineas and Ferb's strange orders is lampshaded in one episode where there are two contractors, one noticeably younger than the other. The young one says the standard "Aren't you a little young for this." To which the older contractor quickly says "Sorry Phineas, he's new." * In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), none of the other Turtles believe Michelangelo when he claims that there are robots with brains in their chests. Categoría:Datos utiles